The goal of this program is to use light scattering to probe structural features of unfixed ocular tissues. In these studies, light scattering measurements are used to characterize corneas whose physiological conditions are carefully controlled. Theoretical light scattering techniques are used to calculate the scattering from structural features depicted in electron micrographs. Comparisons with experimental light scattering data both tests the validity of these structures and determines the extent to which light scattering affords a technique for probing structure. Our efforts continue to be concentrated on spectral and polarization effects. During the next year we will: study the depth dependence of scattering at near foreward directions; examine the structural implications in the spectral content of angular scattering measurements with the entire corneal depth included in the scattering volume; calculate the scattering expected from the wavy lamellae depicted in electron micrographs of normal thickness corneas (to further test our hypothesis that this waviness is responsible for the small angle scattering patterns which we observe); and examine the contribution of keratocytes to stromal scattering.